At the time of designing a computer system or at the time of executing a configuration change of the computer system, it is necessary to evaluate or verify whether or not the design or the configuration after change satisfies a performance target required by a system user. For example, PTL 1 describes a performance evaluation method which generates a performance evaluation model in consideration of an overhead according to the use of a virtualization technique for a virtualized computer system and performs evaluation of the performance of the computer system.